1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of doing medical treatments by applying high-frequency wave current to reactive electro-permeable points of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various health maintenance techniques have been proposed and in practical use in order to accelerate hemokinesis and/or relieve stiff shoulders and the like. One such technique is arranged to involuntarily move muscles of a patient by connecting an electrode with the patient's skin and applying low-frequency electric current. Another one is arranged to apply a weak magnetic field to the skin by means of ultra short wave. On the other hand, in the field of acupuncture and moxibustion, in order to obtain therapeutic and pain-killing effects, physical stimulation is applied to a patient by inserting a needle or burning moxa on reactive electro-permeable points (REPP) or so-called "Tsubo" (Japanese) of a human body. Herein, the REPP are generally located by an expert on the basis of long experience and perception. Also, it is well known that the resistance at REPP is decreased as compared with other points and that the passage of electric current;through the body increases. Accordingly, by utilizing this information, the search and location of REPP can be implemented. On the other hand, although it is expected that the remedial effect will be increased by simultaneously applying a physical stimulation and a thermal stimulation on REPP, it is extremely difficult to simultaneously and quickly apply both the physical stimulation and the thermal stimulation using conventional techniques. Also, it is difficult to partially apply the thermal stimulation in a deep portion of an REPP.